Ultimatrix (Earth-71)
The Ultimate Omnitrix is a machine in Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures that was used by Tony Slash to gather alien DNA for the Codon Stream. Appearance The Ultimatrix appears as a gauntlet with a red color scheme. It does have a shape changer, which can change it into a sport watch, like the recalibrated Omnitrix. Origin The Ultimatrix was an invention when the Omnitrix designs backfired, so Azmuth created the Ultimatrix for Tony's father, Howard. Azmuth was supposed to give it to Slash when he was ready. But after Howard was murdered by Vilgax, Azmuth had to turn to Howard's son. Azmuth decided to give Tony the Ultimatrix when he was 19 years Features General * The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. * The Ultimatrix could access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. * The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. * Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. * The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. * The Ultimatrix automatically reverted the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. * The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. * The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien Hybridss in order to unlock the alien's DNA. * The Ultimatrix can restore DNA. ** The Ultimatrix can revive species stored on Primus. Evolutionary Function * The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions * The Ultimatrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence) called Tuesday. * The Ultimatrix can detect other Matrix cores. * The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed. Clothing * The Ultimatrix can change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, with the clothes either colored white and black or green and black. It is shown that returning aliens had unique clothing to them. Voice Command * The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. ** Ultimatrix, User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command. Malfunctions * The Ultimatrix can't detect outer dimensional creatures. * The Ultimatrix always went into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. Thus, it couldn't be used to transform until the DNA is obtained or the specimen is no longer in range. * Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. **Azmuth fixed and reformatted all these malfunctions in the new Ultimatrix. Modes Active= Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Ultimatrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Ultimatrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Ultimatrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Using Ultimate Forms will make the Ultimatrix go into Recharge Mode sooner than using non-Ultimate aliens. |-|Scan= When DNA not in the Codon Stream Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features until the DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix sometimes shows a picture of almost every alien unlocked, plus the new one. When a new DNA is sensed, the Ultimatrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow ray from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow ray. When in alien form, the Ultimatrix shoots out a yellow ray from the dial. If the DNA is already in the Codon Stream, the Ultimatrix will have to be set to Scan Mode manually and the alien will just be unlocked and available for use. |-|Reset=The Ultimatrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. |-|Deactivated=The Ultimatrix shuts down, making it of no use. |-|Radiation= Radiation Mode is activated when radiation is detected. The Ultimatrix will beep and flash red. Radiation Mode is activated whenever high levels of radiation are detected. Radiation Mode can be turned off by turning the Ultimatrix symbol to the quarter past position as an alien, or when radiation isn't detected anymore. |-|Self-Destruct= When in Self-Destruct Mode, the Ultimatrix counts down until it explodes. Self-Destruct Mode functions as a last resort should the Ultimatrix fall into the wrong hands. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated and deactivated by Voice Command. |-|Disguise Mode= The Ultimatrix turns into a sport watch and hides it's actual shape from the public eye. It only shows itself when facing a monster. Disguise mode also allows the user to access aliens. This feature didn't show itself until Back To The Future when it suddenly morphed into a modern watch. Ultimatrix Red Ranger.png|Active Mode Ultimatrix_Recharge_Mode.png|Recharge Mode Ultimatrix_Self_Destruct_Mode.png|Self Destruct Mode Ultimatrix_Scan_Mode.png|Scan Mode Ultimatrix_Deactivated_Mode.png|Deactivated Mode Ultimatrix_Radiation_Mode.png|Radiation Mode Appearances *Meet The Ultimatrix, Your Only True Friend *Hand Over The Ultimatrix *Training Day *Back To The Future *Episode 5 (Unknown Title) Trivia *The Ultimatrix may be revealed to have a prototype before this prototype. *It's discovered that the Ultimatrix has a disguise function that allows it to trransform at will. Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Slashthehedgehog95 Category:Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures Category:Ultimatrixes